Culpabilité
by Destination darkness
Summary: "Voldemort avait organisé une fête, pour noël. A sa manière. Car quel meilleur moyen pour terroriser les moldus que de détruire Noël ?" Severus revient brisé d'un travail en tant que Mangemort, et Sirius tente de prendre soin de lui. (OS spécial Noël 2013, bon noël a tous ! )


Une bonne dose d'Angst et de fluff pour ce noël 2013 avec ce One Shot Sirius/Severus. Aucune violence ou relation sexuelle, mais une bonne rupture émotionnelle pour notre Espion favori ! ^^''''  
Disclaïmer : L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fanfiction. Maintenant, si J. K. Rowling voulait bien déposer Severus sous mon sapin, je ne serais pas contre ! XD

Bonne lecture, et surtout, BONNES FÊTES !

**Culpabilité**

Voldemort avait organisé une fête, pour noël. A sa manière. Car quel meilleur moyen pour terroriser les moldus que de détruire la magie de noël ? Alors ils avaient été appelés a rejoindre les plus grandes villes moldues, par petits groupes, trouver le plus grand orphelinat de chacune, et tuer. Massacrer.

C'était le cadeau de noël que leur faisait Voldemort, il leur laissait carte blanche pour tuer les enfants moldus, et ses fidèles étaient heureux de ce cadeau, en étaient honorés, flattés. Ils se faisaient une joie de couvrir chaque décoration et chaque cadeau de rubans rouges carmins.  
Et lui ? Lui ne faisait rien. Son visage restait inexpressif, se crispait d'un faux sourire lorsqu'il levait sa baguette et achevait les souffrances des petits corps torturés autour de lui. Mais il ne faisait rien pour les protéger de la violence de ceux qui l'accompagnaient.  
Sa couverture auprès des Mangemorts valait t elle la mort de tous ces enfants ? Son esprit hurlait Non, mais sa conscience clamait Oui.  
Lorsqu'enfin l'orphelinat qu'il avait attaqué fut vide de tout cri et de toute vie, il partagea un sourire triomphant avec les autres Mangemorts, et partit.  
Il n'aurait pas dû, il le savait, Voldemort l'attendait sûrement pour qu'il finisse la nuit a ses cotés, mais peu importait. Il prétexterait une fête avec l'ordre du Phoenix, une mission de Dumbeldore, peu importait. Il devait ôter les flots de sang qui couvraient ses vêtements, ses cheveux et sa peau. Se débarrasser de l'écho des cris d'enfants et des rires sadiques qui le poursuivaient. Il devait fuir, comme toujours.

Sirius fut réveillé par le son de l'eau s'écoulant rapidement et violemment contre les parois de la douche, son étouffé lorsque ce qu'il supposa être le corps de Severus s'interposa entre le jet et les murs. Il s'assit, surpris, inquiet. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit, pourtant. Lorsque le bruit de poings frappant violemment les murs lui parvint, il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita a la salle de bain du directeur de Serpentard, lança sans même y penser un sort de déverrouillage sur la porte et l'ouvrit a la volée pour voir le corps pâle et longiligne de dos, les avants bras et la tête appuyés contre le mur devant lui, Severus ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.  
Écarquillant les yeux devant les dernières traces de sang disparaissant dans l'eau et le corps tremblant de l'espion, Sirius referma la porte d'un sort et, d'un second, fit disparaître les vêtements qui le couvraient. Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à l'homme et plaqua son corps contre le dos tremblant, enserrant la taille trop maigre mais musclée de ses bras, il ignora ses tentatives de l'éloigner et ses insultes et ne desserra son emprise que lorsque le sorcier cessa finalement de tenter de le fuir pour se laisser aller contre le corps derrière lui.

-Severus ?

-Je suis désolé... désolé, désolé...

Sirius sursauta au son de la voix tremblante et retourna le corps de l'autre, le plaquant contre la paroi leur faisant face pour le voir. Lorsqu'il tourna brusquement la tête pour l'empêcher de voir les larmes qu'il savait trouver là, Sirius saisit son visage d'une main pour le forcer a lui faire face et décala de l'autre les cheveux qui le cachaient encore a sa vue. Essuyant tant l'eau de la douche que les larmes des joues de son amant, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et que son front s'appuie contre le sien. Les yeux sombres lui faisant face se fermèrent comme ses mains blessées s'appuyèrent contre le torse et les épaules de l'Animagus, sans que celui ci ne sache s'il tentait de le repousser ou de le retenir et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent ou parlent, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Sirius fasse glisser ses mains derrière le dos du professeur et le rapproche de lui, les replaçant tous deux sous le jet d'eau chaude.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le corps de l'espion se crispa distinctement a la question et il enfouit son visage contre le cou et l'épaule de l'autre homme. Sachant cependant qu'il n'échapperait pas a cette question, il lui répondit, continuant a cacher ses larmes contre la peau du brun.

-Un travail pour Voldemort... Un massacre. Des massacres. Dans le monde entier, je n'ai rien pu... Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû... Faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Mais je n'ai... rien fait.

-Severus... Tu ne pouvais pas, tu le sais. Tu te serais fais tuer. Ou pire.

Sachant que ses paroles tomberaient de toute façon dans l'oreille d'un sourd, il ne continua pas, et se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur son amant d'un bras, et saisit la bouteille de savon de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent secs et propres de toute trace de sang sur leur lit, devant les tentatives muettes de Severus pour s'éloigner de lui et l'absence de son masque d'impassibilité habituelle, Sirius, agacé, avait gardé une main ferme sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il le force a s'allonger sur le lit, couvrant son corps du sien pour le retenir.

-Arrête d'essayer de me fuir !

-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, c'est ce que je fais tout le temps !

-Severus ! Il le plaqua plus fort contre le lit et le fixa. Arrête ça. Tu n'es pas un fuyard ! Tu es l'un des hommes les plus courageux que je connaisse. Non, tu es sans aucun doute le plus courageux.

-Tu as dis que je te fuyais ! Et je suis partit sans rien faire, tout a l'heure. J'aurais pu en sauver quelques uns, mais j'ai juste fui !

-Severus, tu ne pouvais rien faire ! Tu ne devais rien faire.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Tu devrais me tuer. J'ai tué des enfants, Sirius, des orphelins, alors qu'ils riaient et fêtaient noël !

Sirius tressaillit en apprenant en quoi la mission constituait, et resta quelques secondes immobile au dessus du brun, ses mains entourant toujours ses bras trop fins, laissant sûrement des marques là où ses doigts le serraient. Puis il s'allongea, plus doucement, contre le brun, desserra son emprise et ses mains caressèrent la peau pâle. La soudaine douceur de Sirius fit s'écrouler les dernières retenues du brun et les larmes coulèrent a nouveau de ses yeux comme les excuses et les suppliques de sa bouche. Mais Sirius ne fit que continuer a caresser doucement le corps pâle sous lui, toute envie sexuelle reléguée au second plan pour la tendresse et le réconfort qu'il lui offrait.

Il aurait voulu que Noël soit synonyme d'une trêve pour Severus, qu'il puisse profiter de cette seule nuit pour lui prouver son amour et faire fuir la culpabilité et la peur qui accablaient son amant. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de l'observer supplier pour le pardon ou la mort et tenter d'effacer les tremblements et les larmes de quelques caresses.

Fin...


End file.
